As Long as You love me
by jalex1
Summary: She's a spoiled Rich Girl, and He's been living in a foster home since he was a kid, her selfish needs bring her to him can these two fall in love despite their differences.
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story and The start of a new year Dawns upon us and I got this amazing inspiration for a story! in other words Im back guys!_**

~Saturday Night~

"One. TWO THREE CHUG!"Santana yells Quinn picks her the beer mug and drinks her beer faster than Puckerman the local bad ass

"And QUEEN Fabray Wins."Sam Evans laughs Quinn smiles and pats Puck on the back

"Maybe next time loser."Quinn says wiping her mouth with a napkin and she high fives Santana and they both laugh

"No fair, Miss Money Banks over there has like a stash of tequila in her closet at home so of course she can chug."Puck says

"So are we all off to Europe for the year."Sam smiles handing Quinn a shot she winks at him and they sit down

"I haven't asked Daddy for the money yet and you know how he wants me to be his CEO of the company so I dont know."Quinn says

"Come on Quinn you're 21, you need to live a little just use your credit card and pay for it all yourself."Santana says

"A year in Europe isn't cheap San, plus my dad can never say no to me I'm his little angel."Quinn smiles

"No."Mister Fabray says

"No?...what does that mean."Quinn says following her father into the living room

"Honey you spent over a hundred thousand dollars in the past 4 months...on what partying and booze with your friends..a whole year to Europe I won't allow it."He says

"Daddy come on Im young and just want to have some fun, what can I do to prove to you that I can be responsible in Europe with my friends."Quinn says

"I'll think about it. but for now it's No."He says Quinn rolls her eyes and puts her sunglasses on and walks to her red sports car

~At Burt's tire shop~ Finn is changing the oil in a car and Burt walks towards him

"Hey kid you're early."Burt says

"Yeah I dropped off Megan to preschool..look is it alright if I leave my shirt earlier today the heater at the shelter broke down and I want to fix it before the kids get back tonight."Finn says

"That's no problem kiddo, how's everything down there anyways."Burt says

"It's pretty good Megan is happy about school Tom and James are fighting as always."Finn smiles Burt nods

'If you need any help with anything let me know you can borrow the tools from here as well."Burt says Finn nods and shakes his hand

"Thanks Burt it means a lot."Finn smiles

~At Fabray Marketing company~ Quinn walks into her father's office and sees a bunch of old people she sighs and sits down

"The annual Fabray Corp charity commitment is being put to place and we've found the local Foster Home where we can send a representative to give back to those who have no family."Someone says

"The problem is all of our respresentative are busy with the assignments and projects we gave them its been so busy this year.."

"What if we cancel the out reach program?"Someone asked

"Impossible thats not an option I built this company because I want to help people...(Mister Fabray turns his head and sees his daughter on her cellphone smiling as she sends a message) I have a solution we start this tomorrow you're all dismissed."Mister Fabray says Quinn fakes a smile at all the old people and walks up to her father

"So about the trip."Quinn smiles

"You can go."Mister Fabray Quinn jumps and hugs her father

'Thank you so much Daddy!"Quinn says

"One condition, you do the charity out reach program for the Lima Heights foster home."He says

"You're kidding right."Quinn says

"No, the program is about 2 months and if you do an amazing job which I will be talking to the Home owner there because we are good friends so I'll know if you're lying, if you do an amazing job with them I'll give you a blank check and you can go to Europe for the year."He smiles

"Fine when and where."Quinn says Mister Fabray smiles and hands her the address

"You start Tomrrow."He smiles Quinn looks at the address and shakes her head

"Hahaha You doing Charity work at the broke side of Lima that's amazing."Puck laughs while throwing a dart

"It's not funny my dad won't let me go to Europe unless i do this. It's just a bunch of broke kids so It's whatever."Quinn shrugs

"It can't be that Bad Quinn kids are adorable."Santana says

"I hate Kids you know that San and I just hate going to Lima Heights..ugh I remember when Sam's car broke down it was so annoying hobos and dirt ugh."Quinn says Santana rolls her eyes and sits down she loved her best friend but sometimes she was just a stuck up snob

"This experience could do you good Quinn...sometimes you need an attitude adjustment."Sam says playing his video game

"Shut up, so who's going with me tomorrow."Quinn asked

"No this is your problem Queen Bee."Puck laughs Quinn sighs and lays her head down not looking forward to the next morning. Puck walks Quinn to her car and she gets in

"You need to cheer up."Puck says

"Why should I, you're lucky you don't have to ask your father for money your mom just gives it to you."Quinn says

"Quinn I work at my Mom's job thats why I get the money she doesn't care how I spend it."Puck chuckles

"I hate this sometimes."Quinn says

"Look, it's just 2 months of community service think of it as prison time.'Puck smiles Quinn rolls her eyes and shuts her door

"Screw you Puckerman."Quinn says flipping him off and driving off

~The next morning~Quinn drives to the address her father gave her and she takes off her sunglasses and rings the doorbell a Little girl opens the door

"Mommy Carole someone's here."Megan says Carole walks to the door and smiles

"Quinn Fabray...nice to see you again."Carole says Quinn smiles

"Hi Carole..my Dad sent me this year for the out reach program."Quinn says

"Thats so nice of you doing this out of the kindness of your heart."Carole says

"You could say that."Quinn nods

"I'll call the kids...KIDS WE HAVE GUEST COME ON DOWN."Carole says The little girl who answered the door and two boys run down and look at Quinn confused

"Who's this Mama."Tom asked

"She's dressed funny."James says

"We'll I think she looks beautiful like a Princess."Megan says Quinn looks at the kids unamused and she turns her head to Carole

"Guys this is Quinn she's the daughter of Mister Fabray the man who helps us with the house she's gonna be here for the outreach program like the big brother and sister project we did a few years ago."Carole says

"But Finn is our big brother."Tom says

"We can have a big Sister too I've always wanted one."Megan says running and hugging Quinn's leg

"oh..uhm..wow...please don't do that."Quinn says Megan giggles and squeezes her leg tight

"Is Finn another kid?Where is the little guy."Quinn says

"Finn is anything but Little."James says

"So he's fat."Quinn says in her head

"Finn's up in the attic fixing the heater he'll be down in a few minutes to meet you...you and the kids should get aquainted, I'll start on lunch."Carole says

"So what do you guys wanna do,"Quinn says uninterested as she looks at her phone

"We can play games Tom you be Thor I'll be Captain America."James says

"No, I wanna be Captain America!"Tom yells

"NO I AM!"James yells

"No I Don't wanna be stupid Thor!"Tom yells the two boys start jumping on each other and roll on the ground

"What the hell.."Quinn says not knowing what to do next thing she knows she sees a Tall guy about her age pulling the to apart

"Hey you two no fighting we talked about this."Finn says Tom and James are kicking their legs and they begin laughing as Finn swings them and puts them down he turns and sees Megan running up and jumping on him he smiles and hugs her

"Did you fix the heater Finny."Megan asked

'Yes I did you don't have to use 5 blankets tonight."Finn says

"Meet my new friend Finny."Megan says Finn follows her and Quinn stands up as Megan Pulls her to stand up

"Hi.."Quinn smiles seeing how good looking this man was Finn looks at her and sees the expensive clothes she is wearing

"Nice to meet you I'm Finn."Finn says

"You're Finn..I uh wow.."Quinn says

"Im sorry?"Finn says

"I thought this was a foster home for kids thats all."Quinn says

"I live here, I was a foster kid but uhm it's long story...so why are you here...probation?.."Finn asked

"No..no Im uhm here because.."Quinn says

"She's here to help her father with the out reach program."Carole says handing Finn a sandwich she turns to offer Quinn one but she declines Finn sees the look on her face and shakes his head

"why don't you kids go on down and have lunch I'll be there in a sec."Finn says everyone nods and walks down the stairs Quinn checks out her appearance and walks over to Finn

"So whats the real reason why you're here."Finn asked taking off the tool belt around his waist

"I'm here because I believe in helping kids...they are the future you know.."Quinn says she nods believing that lie herself Finn looks at her and shakes his head

"Im not stupid so if you're just here to give these kids a sort of hope that they can have expensive things like you were given I'd have to ask you just to leave now."Finn says

"Excuse me but Im here because I want to help these kids succeed...if you don't believe me screw you."Quinn says Finn walks up to her and Quinn looks up at him admiring how handsome this guy is

"You're here because you want to be here?"Finn asked

"Yes...there are good people in the world you know."Quinn says

"Guess you'll have to prove that."Finn says

"I'm more than just a rich girl Finn..much much more."Quinn says seductively as she puts her hand on his thigh Finn looks at her hand and takes it off

"Sorry, not interested in you. Make sure you really help these kids Quinn...they actually look up at you and they just met you."Finn says and walks down the stairs

Quinn smirks and calls Santana, "Super Hottie at this place, this just got interesting"

"Q. I know Finn Hudson, he's a good guy who doesn't like people he doesn't know, especially Rich people."Santana asked

"How do you know him then."Quinn asked

"We went to summer camp together our freshmen year we because friends still are, but he told me he only went to camp because Carole his foster mom was the camp advisor Finn's been a foster child his whole life and now as an adult he's trying to make sure that those kids in there are happy."Santana says

"All I know Is I want him in bed."Quinn smiles and she walks down the stairs she peeks through the kitchen and sees Finn handing Megan a cookie she smiles and eats it like cookie monster Finn laughs and shakes his head

"He's definitely going to be the upside of this lame program."Quinn smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Finn is in the front yard playing with Megan he smiles and picks her up and twirls her around in his arms they stop as they hear a loud engine Finn puts Megan down and they see Quinn stopping in front of the house she gets out of the car and gets out of her car Finn rolls his eyes and Megan smiles and runs up to Quinn

"Quinn you're here! Come play tag with Finny and I."Megan says Quinn smiles and then takes someone out of the front seat

"I brought you guys browines."Quinn smiles at Finn he looks at her unimpressed and watches as Megan jumps and takes the tray she lifts it up to show to Finn he smiles at the little girls and he kneels down and wrinkles his nose

"Go bring them inside so Mama Carole can serve them for you guys at lunch."Finn says Megan nods and runs inside

"Hey."Quinn smiles at him

"You're late you know...you were suppose to help Carole with breakfast this morning and read a story to the kids after that."Finn says

"Sorry I was late I was busy making those brownies."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow

"You or your maids?...there's a difference and judging by your still wet hair I bet you were swimming in your heated pool while your maids cooked these...so thank your maids for me."Finn says and turns around Quinn grabs his arm he sighs and looks at her

"What is your problem? Im being nice."Quinn says

"Don't be nice to me I could care less as to why you're here...you're intentions are pure anyways. You're probably doing this so you look good in the eyes of your rich daddy."Finn says

"Crap was this guy a mind reader.."Quinn says in her head

"For your information Im here because I like helping people, I like giving back so my father's rich, his fortune doesn't have to do with my name. Im here to show I can make a name for myself."Quinn says Finn looks at her surprised he smirks at her and she swears she almost melts at that moment

"Come on the kids are waiting for you."Finn says Quinn nods and follows him in the house

Finn is washing the dishes after lunch Quinn finishes reading a small book to the kids and they all end up napping she walks into the kitchen and puts plates into the sink Finn looks over at her and she slightly smiles

"What."Quinn giggles

"Nothing...you just uhm they got marker on your cheek."Finn chuckles Quinn's eyes widen "Those little booger eaters."Quinn says in her head Finn turns off the water and faces her and wipes it off for her Quinn looks up at him and he strokes her cheek with his thumb

"There you're all clean."Finn smiles

"T-thank you."Quinn says blushing Finn turns his attention back to the dishes

"So tell be about yourself Finn."Quinn says Finn shrugs clears his throat

"Not much to tell really. My dad died when I was born so I never go to know him, my mother abandoned me what I was just 6, so I started living out in a foster home in Clevland, then I got moved to the one here in Lima...Mama Carole then took me in permenantly and I've been here since I was 10."Finn says

"That's terrible so you don't know your biological parents at all."Quinn says

"Don't need to..Mama Carole took care of me taught me right from wrong, even taught me how to drive, she even loves me...which I've never really felt before."Finn says

"I could make you feel that way...in a different way."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"I uh...Im sorry Quinn but you're just not my type."Finn says

"What beautiful and intelligent aren't your type."Quinn says

"No...wait I mean not that you're not those things it's just...uhm..."Finn says

"What...you can tell me."Quinn says Finn looks at her and wipes his hands dry he closes his eyes

"You're very out of my league Quinn Fabray. You're on the top of the social pyramid and I'm not even on the chart...so just do your charity work with the kids and leave me out of it...plus I dont want to be the laughing stock of all of your rich friends."Finn says

"My friends wouldn't laugh at you...You know Santana..she's nice."Quinn says

"Santana's great but I get into a fight with Puckerman almost every week because he calls me homeless at the tire shop."Finn says and walks away Quinn watches him leave and she rolls her eyes

"Getting this guy in bed will be harder than I thought."Quinn says to herself

Quinn and Megan are in the living room and Quinn is painting her nails

"So tell me about your brother Finn."Quinn says

'I love Finny he's so nice."Megan says

"Yeah he is so has he had any girlfriends or what."Quinn asked

"Not really he sort of doesn't trust anyone anymore he's been hurt to much ya know...but I hope one day he finds his princess...he really deserves to be happy and someone to take care of him. He always tells me that one day he'll find that girl."Megan says Quinn nods and looks at her cellphone

"Bar hopping tonight you in?"~Puck

Quinn looks up and sees Megan admiring her newly painted light blue nails Megan is smiling so big she looks up and sees Finn she runs to him and jumps into his arms

"Looky what Quinnie did."She smiles Finn looks down at her finger nails and Finn smiles

"They make you look very beautiful Megs."Finn says and kisses her cheek

"How about Quinnie! She gets a kiss too!"Megan says Finn looks down at Quinn who is smiling

"I get a kiss too Finny."Quinn smirks Finn looks at her and sighs doesnt move

'Finny don't be rude kiss Quinnie!"Megan says kicking around in his arms Finn puts Megan down and walks over ot Quinn and quickly kisses her forehead he turns to Megan who smiles

"There happy now."Finn says Megan nods and Quinn smiles at Finn he looks over at her and then down at his hands

Finn is out in the garage working on an old motorcycle Quinn peeks in as she walks to her car to go home but she's distracted by all the noise she walks inside and sees all the tools on the ground neatly but Finn is no where to be found

"Finn?"Quinn calls out she hears a thud

"Shouldn't you be going now?.."Finn says Quinn turns around and sees a shirtless Finn covered in smudges of oil from the bike

'Holy hell he's super hot."Quinn says in her head looking at him from head to toe, she should be arrested for the thoughts she's having in her head right now

"I heard a ton of noise what are you doing in here...without a shirt.."Quinn covers that last part by mumbling it

"Fixing an old bike, I don't own a car I just use Mama Carole's... but I got a ton of parts at the shop and decided to fix up this bike..something to call my own you know..oh wait you don't because you've had everything handed to you."Finn says sitting down

"You and I aren't that different Finn.."Quinn says seductively and she sits next to him

"We're not alike at all."Finn says

"You have ambitions and dreams so do I...I want to travel the world without my father constantly breathing down my back, show that I can do anything I want without him...and your dream is?"Quinn smiles Finn looks at her and sighs

"I want to give back...not just to Mama Carole and this foster center but I want to be able to help other people see that even though the people that are suppose to love you forever abandon you...it's gonna end up being okay...I want to some how put hope into those people's lives...I'm taking classes up at Ohio State and tuition alone is hard enough on Mama Carole and I so I do a late night job there so they can ease up on my tuition...when I'm not there Im at the tire shop helping out with the bills here...and then I come here and just seeing these kids smile is just worth it."Finn smiles

"You're a really amazing guy Finn..'Quinn says Finn turns his head and chuckles

"I'm sorry..'Finn says

"Sorry for what..."Quinn says confused

"I underestimated you...the kids are always willing to meet to new people because they have shiney cars and massive bling...but in the end they never come back...the kids get sad after that but it doesn't last long...but I realized that those rich people just come by here to "help" because they want something out of it...they're not really here to help the kids learn or anything they do it because they're spoiled brats and they're parents want them to learn the value of a dollar..."Finn says Suddenly Quinn begins to feel guilt he basically described her...why does she feel bad...what is this power this guy has over her...

"But with you, you actually care about them...espeically Megs...she really looks up to you and likes you. Don't take advantage of that."Finn smiles Quinn looks at him and smiles

"I would never want to do to that to her..or you.."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and she takes the towel and wipes the oil from his face they both laugh and he reaches down and covers his hands with hers

"I'll see you tomorrow okay."Finn says Quinn nods

~At the bar~ Quinn is thinking about her little moment with Finn in the garage Santana sits down and waves her hand in her face

'You okay Q?"She asked

"Do you think Im selfish.."Quinn asked

'Hell yes."Sam says after taking a shot Santana laughs and shrugs

'You're not worse than Puck but you're right up there why do you ask."Santana asked

"I feel like I should change you know..be a better person."Quinn says

'Not possible you're a rich girl Quinn...you're not suppose to change you don't need to. You can buy your way into anything...manipulate anyone to get what you want. That's how we run things."Puck says

"Santana doesn't do that."Quinn says

"Look...my dad's company took a full pledge tank last year and we almost lost the house and company but we're gaining everything back...but you dont have to go through something like that in order to realize that money isnt everything...Im glad you're realizing this now Q."Santana says

"Finn helped me realize it today...he's something special."Quinn smiles Sam turns to Puck who take another shot and nudges him

"Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray what do you think."Sam laughs

"Im not worried...the guy has nothing on me."Puck says

"Thats not what Q seems to think look at her she's practically day dreaming about him."Sam says Puck looks over at Quinn and downs another shot and clenches his fist

~At the tire shop~ Finn is on his break and finishing up his homework suddenly the book is closed shut Finn looks up at its' Noah Puckerman standing in front of him Finn looks at him confused

"You didn't crash another car did you."Finn says

"Stay away from Quinn."Puck says

"I think you should brush up on your facts, Im not hanging out with Quinn she's volunteering at the foster house..so if I see her or not it's not my fault."Finn says

"I don't care what you do just stay away from her..."Puck says

"Whatever your deal is with Quinn I don't care but leave me out of it. Im not doing anything wrong.. and you better get out of my face."Finn says standing up not afraid to stand up to Puck

"I don't have to tell you this again...Quinn is mine."Puck says

"She's not yours to claim."Finn says

"And you think you have a chance with her? You're dirt poor Hudson, what do you think her father will think if she ever saw you two together.."Puck says

"Are you threatened by me Puckerman?"Finn asked

"You hell no."Puck laughs

"Really because if you ask me...it seems like you dont like the idea of Quinn and I being near each other at all...now why would that be...if I pose no threat to you...not that it matters but I dont see her that her. Now you can leave the way you came in unless you want me to throw you out like I did last time."Finn says Puck nods and takes his car keys and scratches the side of his Mom's car Finn closes his eyes and clenches his fists but breathes in and calms down

"He's not worth it..he's not worth it."Finn says and walks over to the car and decides to fix it before his shift ends, and he gets the paint he wonders why Puck even thought he and Quinn were even a topic of discussion...the more he thought of it Quinn was amazing...beautiful, smart, kind...she spent almost everyday at the foster house with the kids because she wanted to...Quinn was different not like any other rich person he's met before...oh crap it hit him he had a crush on Quinn Fabray...maybe it wasn't so bad after all...

**Is Finn and Quinn's relationship going to change now that they have connected more? Find out soon! Also any suggestions? I love readers input!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn is at the garage fixing up a car, then Quinn comes by and smiles "Hey."Quinn says then a sudden bang is all Quinn hears she covers her mouth and Finn groans holding his head

"Ahh...uhm hey.."Finn says rubbing the back of his head Quinn blushes and walks over to him and puts her purse down she places her hand behind his head and Finn looks at her and they smile at each other Quinn leans forward and Finn closes his eyes

"Ehem!"They both hear Finn turns his head and sees Burt standing there

"What are you kids up to."Burt asked Finn rubs his head

'Quinn just wanted to say hi.."Finn says and smiles Quinn waves at Burt and smiles at her

"Finn you're done for the day go have some fun."Burt says Finn nods and Quinn faces Finn

"So..you wanna hang out..."Quinn asked

"You and I hang out...and do what?"Finn asked

"I dont know...what are you into?"Quinn asked Finn raises his eyebrows and shrugs

"I guess we could go to the music store.."Finn says Quinn nods and they walk outside

"You ride a bike everyday?"Quinn asks Finn nods

"Well every paycheck I get here goes to the foster house so..I haven't been able to save for a car..I only drive when I need to tow cars."Finn says Quinn smiles and places her car keys in his hand

"What are you doing.."Finn asked Quinn rolls her eyes and goes to the front seat of the car

"You get to drive my car..."Quinn winks at him and gets into the car Finn looks at the car and it's a corvette he looks at her and shakes his head then gets into the drivers seat Quinn watches Finn and he drives and Finn smiles gripping the steering wheel

"This car is amazing."Finn says

"Yeah got it last month as a pick me up gift from daddy."Quinn smiles Finn nods and shrugs

"Here we are."Finn smiles and he gets out first and quickly opens her car door

"Thank you...you're a gentlemen."Quinn says Finn smiles and they walk into the music store

"Hey Ben..this is..."Finn says

"Quinn Fabray...woah..in my store...it's a pleasure sorry it's dusty we dont really get much rich people.."Ben says Finn laughs Quinn nods

"It's fine really Im just here with Finn.."Quinn says Finn shakes his head and Ben nods and tosses him two drum sticks

"It's all set up in the back go knock yourself out."Ben smiles Finn nods and he takes Quinn's hand into the backroom

"Why are we going to the back."Quinn smiles seductively Finn turns his head and points to the drum set

"This is my hobby...I love playing the drums."Finn smiles

"There's so much more to you than I thought."Quinn says Finn shrugs and sits at the drum chair and begins playing Quinn smiles Finn looks up and signals here to walk to him Quinn nods and he gets up Quinn sits down and he places both sticks in her hand

"You have the bass, snare, and symbals, tap the pedal for the bottom drum..."Finn says Quinn just hits all the drums together Finn laughs and she turns her head and sees Finn smiling at her she leans up and kisses his lips Finn is surprised but he kisses her back Quinn drops the sticks and wraps her arms around his neck Finn places his hands at her waist The need for air became necessary so they pulled apart Quinn smiles and leans her forehead against his Finn looks at her and clears his throat

"W-what was that.."Finn asked

"I like you Finn..."Quinn says Finn nods and cups her cheek

"I've never met anyone like you..."Finn smiles Quinn smiles and he kisses her again

~At dinner Quinn and Finn go to a diner and she is holding his hand~ "What did you mean when you said you didn't mean anyone like me?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

"Well You're like the richest girl in Lima, and I've met rich people and they're snobby selfish and don't care about anything but their wealth...but you...you proved me wrong...You're helping the foster house because you want to...and you get nothing in return for that and that to be makes me feel so much for you...You're selfless...and kind...and the kids love you...and you're doing this because you want to help the kids...that amazes me."Finn says Quinn holds his hand and then begins to feel guilty the reason why Finn liked her was because she lied...

"I can't wait to get to know you more."Finn smiles

"I can't wait to get to know you too Finn...I really do care about you...and the kids...I swear.."Quinn says Finn nods

~At the Fabray house~

Quinn drives home and sees Puckerman's car in her drive way

"What do you want."Quinn says

"We had plans to bar hop remember...how did you forget we tried reaching you all day what the hell Q."Puckerman says

"I was out with a friend...why are you freaking out."Quinn rolls her eyes

"Because you only have 3 friends what the hell where were you."Puck yells

"Leave me alone Puckerman, you're not my boyfriend."Quinn says

"But I was...and we're starting up again."Puck says

"No we're not...whoever said we were lied to you."Quinn says

"Q...whats going on you've been acting different.."Puck says

'I'm sick of doing the same crap all the time...I dont want to be some drunk messed up rich girl...I wanna be better...better for..Fi...for my family."Quinn says

"This is about Hudson isn't it...do you like him?"Puck asked

"That's none of your concern...sorry Puckerman but Im done screwing up my life.."Quinn says and walks into her house Puck sighs and cracks his knuckles

~At the foster house~ Finn is reading to Megan as she falls asleep Finn smiles and tucks her into her blanket he closes her door and runs into his Mom

"hey..."Finn smiles and kisses her cheek

"Why so happy."She smiles

"I hung out with Quinn today..."Finn says Carole smiles

"You and Quinn? Should I be worried."She asked

"Mom shes's amazing...shes everything I thought didn't exist in a rich girl...I like her... a lot."Finn smiles

"Be careful honey.."She says Finn nods

"Im not worried Mom..Quinn is wonderful.."Finn says


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn is at home getting ready to meet up with Finn and she sees her father smiling at her as she walks into the kitchen

"Hi Daddy...why are you looking at me like that?"Quinn asked

"Honey Im so proud of you."He smiles

"What.."Quinn says surprised

"It's been what 3 weeks since you've been at the foster home and you haven't complained or anything...Im so proud of you baby."He says

"Daddy being around those kids...it puts things in perspective for me you know...like I should be so grateful to have a father like you who works so hard for this family...and being with Finn...he...well.."Quinn blushes and looks down

"You have a thing for the Hudson kid huh.."Mister Fabray says raising his eyebrow Quinn nods

"I really like him daddy...he's different...he works hard and he even though he's been through hell and back he somehow manages to see the beauty that life has to offer..Daddy, I know he's not rich but...I think I could fall for him."Quinn says

"Honey...it's never about money when I want someone to be your boyfriend..it's about what he can offer you outside of financial wealth...money we have..but Finn Hudson can offer you things that I never could...a life filled with wonder and amazement...and that boy works harder than anyone I have ever met...so if you want to be with him...I would love to have him over for dinner..get to know the boy who makes my daughter head over heels."He says Quinn sighs in relief and hugs her father

"Thank you daddy..I'll tell Finn that he should come over for dinner tonight."Quinn smiles at him

~At the foster home~ Finn and the kids are waiting out on the steps Quinn gets out of the car and sees everyone is quiet the kids usual play tag and Finn is the one chasing them...something wasn't right...Quinn walks over to the kids and Megan looks up and hugs her legs

"Hey...what's going on..why is everyone so down.."Quinn says looking down at the little girl who's now crying

"Mama Carole is sick Quinnie."Megan says

"She just fell to the floor this morning...Finn had to Call Doctor Shuester we're waiting now."Tommy says Quinn walks over to Finn and he looks up at her he stands up and wraps his arms around her Quinn holds him back and Finn closes his eyes

"Everythings going to be okay...I promise."Quinn whispers in his ear

"I'm glad you're here.."Finn says quietly and holds her tighter Later on in the day Quinn texts her father telling him what happen and Mister Fabray insists on getting the best nurse to take care of Carole while the kids are napping Finn and Quinn talk to Doctor Shuester

"She's got ovarian cancer...the symptoms are pretty solid...she tells me she's taken medication for the pain but never got chemo therapy did you know about this?"He asked Finn

'N-No..I didn't know anything..she never said anything.."Finn says shocked Quinn turns and holds his arm

"She's gonna be weak for a while...it doesn't look good guys..Im sorry..but the cancer has spread and only time will tell.."He says patting Finn on the back Finn closes his eyes and tears fall down his cheek Quinn shakes Doctor Shuesters hand and Finn rubs the back of his neck

"Wait in the living room okay.."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses his lips then walks away Finn opens the door and sees his Foster Mom laying down in her bed she turns her head and smiles at him

"How could you not tell me."Finn says

"Finny...there are many reasons.."She says

"When...when did you find out?"Finn asked

"A year ago..."Carole says

"You knew for a whole year that you weren't okay and you didn't tell me!"Finn yells

"Sweetie...what good would it have done..I didn't want you to quit school and I know you..if you found out you would have sold yourself to what 5 different jobs just so we could pay for the hospital bills?...Thats not the life I want for you."Carole says

"For me?..What about Tommy James and Megan? WHAT ABOUT THEM?! If you die what happens to them! To this family? You tell me how this helps them!"Finn cries and runs his hands through his hair

"You guys will still be together after Im gone Finny...in my will I wrote that thats what I wanted."She says

"You have a will?...it's like you're saying your..."finn says

"Im am going to die Finn.."Carole says Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head

"N-no..you can't...you're the only family I have left okay...I cant..."Finn says

"You have to be strong for the little ones...act like everything is okay...I promise Finny it will be..you have an angel sent from Heaven, Quinn."Carole says Finn nods and leans down to kiss her hand...

Finn walks out to the living room and sees Quinn on her phone He sits down next to her Quinn watches him and holds his hand

"Are you going to be alright.."Quinn asked

"With you here I should be..never leave.."Finn says Quinn leans her forehead against his and watches as he closes his eyes

"Im not going anywhere..."Quinn says cupping his cheek

"Be my girlfriend..."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips

"You're not just asking because of all thats happened today are you.."Quinn worries Finn opens his eyes and shakes his head

"I was planning on asking you already...but everything happened so fast...I was going to take you out for lunch and ask you at a fancy restaurant but...look you don't have to answer...I know this isn't special or anything.."Finn says

"Yes."Quinn says Finn looks up at her and smiles

"Being with you feels so right to me Finn...I never want to let you go.."Quinn says Finn smiles and holds her tightly and kisses her head

_**Sorry it's a little short but im running out of ideas Suggestions guys?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Finn is taking care of Carole for the past few weeks and she just gets weaker and weaker he can feel her giving up the fight but he had to make sure the kids were okay with her passing...it was only a matter of time before she left them...Quinn has stayed beside Finn the entire time she has been his rock throughout the whole ordeal...without her Finn would be so lost and uncertain he fell more and more in love with her each time he saw her, Quinn had never seen someone so affectionate about his family members, he was so strong for the little ones he put on a brave face but when they were alone She knew he was so fragile he could break so she would just hold him just hoping he would feel some sort of comfort...it was safe to say Quinn Fabray was in love with Finn Hudson

Puck and Sam are at the bar watching girls smile at them and Puck nods at them

"Where has Fabray been?"Sam asked drinking his beer

"She's with her Charity case of the year...I dont like the vibe Im getting..she's been blowing off hanging out with us to spend time with that Country boy poor shit."Puck says shaking his head

"She's only doing this to get cash from her old man you know that, she wants to get going to Europe and she needs to play the role to convince her father."Sam says

"That Hudson kid actually thinks he has a shot with Quinn Fabray."Puck laughs

"What do you care you cheated on her remember..and whats funnier is she still doesn't know...but you two are over with anyways."Sam says

"Just because I'm not with Quinn, doesn't mean I want her with anyone else, plus Quinn was a good kisser."Puck says

"You never slept with her?"Sam says

"Which is another reason why I need to get her back...I need to add Fabray to my list."Puck smirks Sam shakes his head and they toast their bottles together and laugh

~At the Fabray house~ Quinn thought Finn should get out of the house for a while so she invited him to dinner at her place Finn agreed and his old friends from school Mike and Tina offered to watch the kids

"Hey...you okay."Quinn says watching Finn as he leans and looks at the lighted pool

"Thank you...and your father for all your help lately it's...it's been a blessing to us...and I could have never gotten Mom the help she needed without you guys."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses lips

"Lets go for a swim."Quinn says Finn raises his eyes brow and rubs the back of his neck

"I uhm dont have swimming trunks."Finn says

"Come on."Quinn says and pulls him outside

Quinn looks at Finn and smiles he clears his throat and takes off his shirts and jeans and is left in his boxers he gets into the pool and looks up at Quinn

"Well.."Finn asked Quinn laughs and slowly strips off her clothes Finn watches her attentively and she gives him a sexy smile and she walks into the water and wraps her arms around his neck Finn leans his forehead against hers and smiles

"Do you always swim late at night."Finn says Quinn shakes her head

"Just with special boys."Quinn says

"How many is that."Finn asked

"One...you."Quinn says Finn chuckles and kisses her nose they kiss and swim around in the pool for an hour and they dry off and look up at the stars

"Megan's birthday is tomorrow."Quinn says

"Yeah...I know...with everything going on I haven't been able to plan anything...she deserves to be happy especially on her birthday."Finn says

"Let me take care of that...tomorrow you and the kids leave Carole with the nurse and come over at 5pm sharp got it.'Quinn says Finn nods and she kisses him

Mister Fabray walks into the house and sees Finn and Quinn outside talking and laughing he has never seen his daughter so happy she was actually laughing again it reminded of him of when she was little Finn was able to bring out the Real Quinn and it made her father happy to see his daughter again

~The next day~ Finn tells Carole that Quinn has something planned and Carole smiles

"You should make sure Megs has the best time."She says

"She will Quinn is taking care of everything."Finn says holding her hand

"Son...are you okay..."She smiles

"I wish you were stronger...but i just want you to know that im not giving up on you...we're not giving up on you Mom."Finn says Carole smiles and rubs his cheek Finn smiles and kisses her hand

"Finny where are we going."Megan asked while in the car Finn smiles

"Megs it's a secret stop asking!"James says Finn laughs

"Kids calm down it wont be a secret for long."Finn says

"Will Quinnie be there!"Megan asked

"Yes she will..."Finn says Megan claps and giggles They reach the Fabray Mansion and Finn rings the doorbell Quinn opens the door and Megan hugs her

"Hi Quinnie!"She smiles

"Hiya, Happy Birthday! come with me."Quinn says picking her up they walk to the back and there's a bouncy castle, music, clowns, and balloons

"WOW!"Megan yells and covers her mouth Finn smiles and looks at Quinn with admiration and shock she did all of this...for Megan...this woman was amazing

Finn and Quinn watch the kids running around playing with the toys and watching the Clown then they see Quinn's Maids and her father playing with the kids playing with bubbles

"Thank you...so much...Megan loves all of this..thank you so much..Megan really loves you.."Finn says

"Yeah I love Megan too..."Quinn says looking at her Finn smiles at her and she turns to face him

"You know who I also love..."Quinn says

"W-who.."Finn asked

"I ...love...y-"Quinn stops when she sees Puck and Sam walk into the backyard

"What the hell.."Quinn says Finn turns around and sees the two guys

"Did you invite them.."Finn askes

"Only invited Santana.."Quinn says and walks to them Finn watches her walk away and turns his attention to Megan who runs up and hugs him

"What the hell do you two want."Santana asked

"Get out."Quinn says following her

"Q I didn't know they would be here.."Santana says

"Leave now you're not invited."She says

"How could you not invite us to a party Q, harsh...but hey it's nice to see the whole charity family is here."Puck laughs

"Puck I am serious leave now!"Quinn says Finn turns around and walks to them

"You heard her...leave."Finn says sternly Puck smiles and rubs his head

"Its funny...you sticking with her after all shes done to you.."Puck says

"She's done nothing but amazing things for my family...so you have no idea what you're saying."Finn says

"I actually do.."Puck smirks

"Puck stop it!"Santana yells

"Quinn isn't doing this because she cares...I've known her all my life...so I know this isn't real."Puck says

"Too bad...I love Quinn..and Im pretty sure she loves me too.."Finn says Quinn looks at Puck with worried eyes hoping Puck doesn't say what she thinks he will say

"Quinn is only being nice to your family, because she made a deal with her father that if she did some charity work he would give her a crap load of cash so she could go to Europe so all of this...is a lie...Quinn doesnt love you or your family...shes only here for the cash."Puck says

"Puckerman out let's go now!"Santana says pushing Puck Finn looks at Quinn and Quinn is quiet

"He's drunk right..he's lying...Right?!"Finn says Everyone is quiet and they all turn their attention to the young couple

"Okay...I was planning on going to Europe but my father wouldn't give me the money...so we agreed that if I did charity work that he would give me the funds for the trip..."Quinn says Finn shakes his head and licks his lips

"So much for helping out the foster home just because it was the right thing to do."Finn says and walks away

"Finn..stop..please listen to me..okay I know I lied a little but everything else was real..."Quinn says

"Why would I believe you...you've been lying to me since day 1 Quinn...I thought you were different..you actually cared about people with my situation.."Finn says

"I DO CARE...Finn I love you.."Quinn cries

"And I don't believe you.."Finn says and walks away


	6. Chapter 6

Finn is at the shop changing a tire and he hears footsteps

"You okay kid.."Burt asked

"I'm fine."Finn says "I've known you you're entire life kid I know when you're not fine."Burt says Finn sighs

"I'm an idiot...I thought she was different you know?...My entire life I've been treated like some sort of charity case and when I actually think someone falls in love for me because of who I am...Im wrong...it was all an act a stupid pity party."Finn says dropping the wrench

"Are you sure all of it was an act?"Burt asked

"What do you mean?"Finn asked turning around

"Quinn seemed liked she was really in love with you...it could have been an act and Im not saying it was right but..what if she loves you and means it?..."Burt asked

"I don't care..she's no different than the rest."Finn says

"Son...you need to learn to open your heart."Burt says

"I did that, and it got me heart broken."Finn says and turns back to his car Burt sighs and pats him on the back a few minutes later Finn hears footsteps again and sighs

"Burt I'm almost done here I need you to double check the engine for me...then we're good to go...Burt?...B-oh."Finn says as he turns around and sees Quinn

"What are you doing here."Finn says

"You weren't answering my calls text messages or even when I would knock on the door..James even bit my hand see."Quinn says holding her hand

"I don't care...we're over I broke up with you remember.. after you made me this years charity case."Finn says walking away

"Will you stop it. Its not like that okay. Let me explain."Quinn says following him Finn stops and looks at her

"2 minutes starting now."Finn says Quinn holds his hand And Finn looks at her unamused

"I love you okay...thats the truth yes I lied I only wanted to help your family because my dad would fund my trip to Europe but then you showed it what it really means to feel special...and loved...that means everything to me..Finn you're such an amazing guy thats why I fell in love with you.."Quinn says then places her hands on his face

'I love you Finn...I know I lied but we can get passed this...I can't live my life without you I love you so much...Im sorry."Quinn says

"I'm sorry too but I really don't care."Finn says Quinn looks at him in shock and she shakes her head

"Finn.."She says

"You know how hard it is for me to let my guard down?"Finn asked

"Finn...its not like I didn't want to go out with you..."Quinn says

"You dont get it...you see lots of girls hit on me and ask me out...but I say no because I dont want to be pitied...I cant afford luxerious dates like your used to...so when you tell me that you have feelings for me I actually thought that I meant something to you...that you saw me something different with someone who was worth while."Finn says

"I do..I see all of that."Quinn says

"Really...so why did you lie to me."Finn says

"i didn't want you to be upset like you are now..."Quinn says

"You lie to me about how we met...and then you expect me to be happy about it?"Finn asked

"Can we just move on please I love you I dont even want to go to Europe anymore..the trip is cancelled."Quinn says Finn nods and chuckles

"Wow...you know what..its nice to know that you cancelled the trip because of what happened to us.."Finn says

"Finn please.."Quinn says

"It's over Quinn, stay away from me...and my family.."Finn says

"What about Carole..."Quinn says

"I'll take care of her...your charity is no longer needed in our lives.."Finn says

"No I love you..I want to fix this."Quinn says Finn shakes his head and pulls out his wallet and hands Quinn a check

"What is this.."Quinn says Finn shrugs

"You only wanted money right?...here you know...it's not much but it's all I had in my savings..."Finn says

"Finn this is a thousand dollars...why are you giving this to me."Quinn asked

"So you can leave me and my family alone Quinn Fabray. This ends now I never want to see you ever again."Finn says and walks away Quinn looks at the check and sits down on the chair and tears begin to fall down her face

~At the foster home~ Megan is coloring in her book and Finn walks into the door

"Finny!"Megan runs into his arms Finn carries her and kisses her forehead

"Hows Mama doing?"Finn asked

"She's weaker now Finny...the nurse says she may be getting worse."Megan cries Finn sighs and runs his hand through his hair and nods and walks into the living room to see the boys doing their homework Finn waves at them and walks towards the Nurse

"How is she.."Finn asked

"Her vital signs are very weak Finn...it doesnt look good for her...I dont want to say give up hope...but she's struggling so much right now..it would be best to put her to rest.."She says Finn leans against the door and watches his mother suffer he smiles at the nurse and shakes his head

"Hi God..its me...I know I dont usually pray for stuff but Im praying now...please give me a sign that everything will be okay...please."FInn says and closes his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn drives to the Hudson house and takes a deep breath she knocks on the door and Megan opens it

"Hi Megs..."Quinn says

"What do you want."Megan says

"I...look honey I know you and your brothers are upset with me...but I do love your brother...I didn't fake that...I cant believe Im explaining myself to a 5 year old."Quinn says Megan closes to door and sits down on the steps Quinn follows and sits down as well

"Finn knows you love him."Megan says

"He does?, because he's been avoiding me for the past 3 weeks..I try seeing him at work and calling but he wont even look at me...and I tried visiting work this week but he's not even there.."Quinn says Megan looks up at her confused

"That's because Mama Carole went to Heaven last week...we had a said and everything on Friday.."Megan says

"What.."Quinn says shocked

"Mama Carole finally went to Heaven to be with my Mommy and Daddy...Finny was really upset but he's been here trying to make sure we are okay, I heard James say that some Social worker is coming to move us away...they're gonna take us away from Finny because he doesnt make enough to support us all...its weird you didn't know...you're Daddy was at the service."Megan says

"What..."Quinn says

~At the Fabray house~

Quinn slams the door in her Father's office her dad looks up and she crosses her arms

"You saw Finn..."Quinn says

"Yes I did honey..."He says

"And you knew his mother died and you didn't tell me...You didn't think to tell me Dad!"Quinn yells

"Honey I know why you're upset...but I had to go to the Funeral because we did offer to help with the foster program..he strictly told me to not say anything to you..and I gave him my word.."He says

"Daddy I love him...he needs me...did you know the social worker may bring those four apart? Finn can't handle losing anymore family...he needs me.."Quinn says

"Actually they're not going to be apart.."Mister Fabray smiles

"What do you mean.."Quinn says

Finn is sitting at the table boxing up the rest of the kids clothes and his...he doesnt know whats going to happen...he cant imagine not being their for the kids he's been calling his siblings for the past 6 years...what is he going to do...Finn wanted a sign things would be okay..not worse...there was a knock on the door and Finn tensed up he took a deep breath and opened the door to see Quinn's father and Quinn...

"Uhm mister Fabray...What are you doing here..."Finn asked avoiding Quinn's gaze

"Instead of the social worker picking up each kid one by one...I figured...you four could live with us...I promised your mother I would take care of you all..and there's more than enough room in our home for you all...so you will live with us."Mister Fabray says Finn looks over at Quinn and he nods in agreement knowing he had no other choice he vowed to Carole that he'd always keep them together and he kept his promises

"Finny where are we going!"James jumps in the seat

"We're going to our new home...look you guys...Im going to work hard so we dont have to stay in The Fabrays house for long...but for now I need you to be on your best behavior while we're there okay."Finn says All 3 kids nod and Megan holds his hand Quinn turns around and sees Finn look at her then look away

"Welcome to your new home kids...Mikey will show you to your rooms..."Mister Fabray says

"Wow I've never had my own room before!"James says

"Look my room has power rangers!"Tommy says

"My room is Pink!"Megan screams

Finn walks into his room and sets his bag down he notices that it's right across from Quinn's room he sighs and sits on the bed running his hand through his hair he turns his head and sees a picture of him and Quinn on the night stand he places it down and then hears a knock on the door

'Hey.."Quinn says Finn turns around and nods at her

'I know this is weird for you but this was the only solution my dad could think of on short notice...plus it's a big house."Quinn smiles Finn doesnt react and he looks at his hands

"Why didnt you call me...when all of this stuff happened...I would have been there for you."Quinn says

"I dont want you there for me...Quinn what don't you get about that...I haven't talked to you in 3 weeks I dont want to see you...and whats worse is I have to live with you..."Finn says

"Stop this, I know you love me...okay just stop pretending."Quinn says

"Im not pretending when are you going to realize I dont want you part of my life...but now thats changed because we now live together."Finn says

"Yes it does change...because Im going to make you see that you and I belong together."Quinn says

"HEY QUINN GET DOWN HERE!"They hear someone yell

"What the hell."Quinn says they turn and look out the window and it's Puck and Sam

"Perfect timing."Finn says to her Quinn sighs and then leaves the room

"What do you want haven't you caused enough crap for the rest of my life?"Quinn asked

"Is it moving day?"Puck smirks he sees the kids running around in the front yard and he laughs

"Charity case just doesn't stop...dont tell me they live here too."Puck laughs hitting Sam as he laughs

"Their mother passed away Puck be a little sensitive."Quinn says

"Sorry don't feel bad for poor people its not in my blood."Puck says Finn walks down the stairs and sees Puck talking to Quinn

"He lives here too this is rich hey Hudson how's it feel to be the biggest loser in the entire world now you live with your ex girlfriend this must be a ball huh."Puck says Finn turns his head and walks toward him silent and licks his lip and looks at Quinn Finn looks over at Puck then punches him hard to the floor

'Shit my nose!"Puck yells

"Say one more word...I have no problem kicking your ass Puckerman...(he looks up at Sam) You want some too Blondie?"Finn asked

"Uh...N-No Come on Puck.."Sam lifts him up and drags him to the car Finn sighs and looks over at Quinn

"Your friends suck.."Finn says and walks outside to watch the kids play

Now that she was living with Finn it shouldn't be hard to get him to love her again...Right?


End file.
